


Conflict Confirmation

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mission puts Cerdian down for the count, Lian has to face what she feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict Confirmation

**Author's Note:**

> This is set against an alternate universe with various Titan Kids all in their teens and taking over from their folks. Breakdown of who's who at the end.

Javelin and Lance kept guard as Dart knelt over the fallen Tempest. Condor was moving back and forth, trying to be certain the threat was gone, while Hermes and Mercury actually maintained the perimeter. Menagerie was trying to pull herself together after the psi-blast she had taken, while Gateway was being helped back to his feet by Wonder Boy. Nightstar was still hovering above, cued to take Condor's orders. 

Javelin couldn't help but wish they had had Wildebeest today. The brute tank of their team was pretty much immune to psionics. He was pretty certain they would have gotten the problem dealt with faster, and Tempest wouldn't be down so hard.

"I can get us home now," Gateway said, leaning into Wonder Boy's helping grip. He looked at Dart, frowning that Tempest was still down. "Unless he needs me..."

"Get us back to the Tower, and we'll take care of him there," Dart told the teleporter, lips thin and tight, her eyes betraying just how worried she was.

"Agreed," Condor called back. "If you can get us home, do it, Gateway."

The flare of Gateway's soul self came, enveloping all of his team, before they were whisked away to safety, and aid.

`~`~`~`~`

Cerdian groaned, but he was floating in warm salt water which meant safety. He opened his eyes to see he was in the vertical tank in medical, confirming that he was safe. Outside the tank... why in the oceans was Lian sitting beside his tank when no one else was visible, and the lighting was tuned down to night-time levels?

That made him propel up to the top of the tank, his motion making her raise her head from where it rested on crossed arms to look at him.

Why were her eyes red-rimmed? Lian never cried. She was their strong one, the one who had seen too much, done too many things to cry.

"Li?"

"If you ever, ever do that to me again, I swear I will... I will... " She couldn't find a good threat apparently, because she stood up and reached up, grabbing his head to kiss him solidly. Cerdian felt like his entire life contracted to just this moment in time, until she pulled back, looking at him.

"Does this mean we are seeing each other then?" Cerdian asked after a short moment of just savoring the taste of her on his lips.

His answer was another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Javelin and Lance -- Roy and Dick's twins, created via the 'help' of BatMite  
> Dart -- Lian Harper, Roy and Cheshire's daughter  
> Tempest -- Cerdian, son of the original and Dolphin  
> Condor -- Black Canary and Deathstroke's son  
> Hermes and Mercury -- Wally and Linda's twins, but not Jai and Iris as in comics  
> Menagerie -- An orphaned Martian that Vic and Gar raised  
> Gateway -- Raven and Joey's son  
> Wonder Boy -- Donna's son, father is Dick or Roy  
> Nightstar -- Mar'i Grayson of the Kingdom, but is either Dick's or Roy's by Starfire  
> Wildebeest -- Baby Wildebeest of New Teen Titans, all grown up


End file.
